


The one where Kate asks for help

by Girlreaderr98



Category: DC - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlreaderr98/pseuds/Girlreaderr98
Summary: Kate Kane arrives on Earth 38 to ask Kara Danvers for some help. Along the way could feelings arise?





	The one where Kate asks for help

There was something different about Katherine Kane. Kara didn't need much time to figure it out. After all, the woman was capable to manage a city full of dangerous madmen for her own. Every human capable of achieving such things were more than a simple human. Kara knew it too well, she had grown up with a special human too. That was the kind of special strength Alex always had. The kind of strength James was so eager to emulate. But Kate's fierce strength, unlike her sister's, seemed to come from a different place. A dark place, hidden in the deeps of her dark eyes, behind a charming smile. She also thought that darkness maybe was similar to Lena's, but soon realized it wasn't. Lee's pain was a tragic one, a pain that she fought all the days. Her darkness was her worst enemy, but Kate didn't fight her darkness. She was her darkness, and she used it as weapon. Kara wanted to know more.

The next time she saw Kate, she was in the middle of her living room in National City, dressed all black in her batsuit, legs crossed in her sofa when she opened the door of her apartment.  
Kara blinked twice. "Kate? What the heck? How did you get here?"  
"Traveling between Earths is easier than take the subway these days." said Batwoman getting on her feet.  
"How did you know where I live?"  
"I have my methods."  
"So what? You went asking for Kara Danvers at all the neighbors? In your Batsuit?"  
Kate rolled her eyes under the cowl. "Of course not."  
Kara closed the door and left her purse on a chair. "What can I do for you? Is there any problem? Another crisis? Gods? Dominators? Nazis?"  
"Did you fight nazis?"  
"Yeah, they're the worst."  
"I'm sorry I didn't see that."

Kate put her hand in the pocket of her cape, and took out a dossier. "Vladimir Tossier. 59. Fives charges of terrorism. I've been after him for a while."  
"For a while?"  
"Some years," said Kate simply. "I got motives to think he's hiding here, on Earth 38. Specifically to reunite with a man knew as Agent Liberty."  
"Lockwood," said Kara taking off her glasses. "That man is an anti alien activist. A murderer. My sister and I have been finding a way to caught him, but he's good."  
"Terrorists always are," affirmed Batwoman. "I've been chasing terrorists for the last seven years. Help me with Tossier and I'll help you with the bigot."  
Kara took her hand,"deal."

Kate took off her batsuit and took a shower in her bathroom. Kara sat on the couch, reading the dossier about Tossier, analyzing it with a journalist view. Trying not to use her x-ray vision on the naked woman taking a shower beyond the wall.  
Kara set out a pair of clothes for the woman by the bathroom sink before she got in the shower. Curled up on the couch letting her lip get bite by her teeth while she read over the dossier. She could understand why he would want to see Lockwood and who know what chaotic mess they could make together let alone apart. Having to shake her head a few times to not let her mind wonder to Kate as she focused more on the information at hand. Setting the dossier on the coffee table and picking up her notebook and pen as she started to try to connect dots between the two men. Seeing how they could get along perfectly and yet the only question is why? Do they both want to take down aliens and Lockwood needs help? Gently tossing the notebook and pen by the dossier that’s spread out on the coffee table to understand a little better in piles. She got up and let her hand run through her blonde locks while leaning against the wall looking out at the city. Letting her mind think of how she could show Kate around if there’s time which she knows she’ll have to probably pull the other woman out of the mission at hand to refocus and breathe enjoying the new surroundings. Meanwhile Kate was doing her best to let the hot water relax her tense muscles trying not to think about the dossier and the two men they both need to catch.

Kate washed her crimson hair, of a color so intense it seemed almost black. When she finished, she used the towel to get rid of the water drops on her body, trying to not think about her mom and Elizabeth. She was finally so close to get the man… She dressed up with Kara's cloth. The blonde was taller and her breasts were fuller, but the cloth was soft against her body. Kate went into the living room, finding the blonde looking thoughtfully out the window.  
"This job is not for Supergirl," Kara said without turning around. "If there is a terrorist in National City, I have to expose him as Kara Danvers."  
"Logical," Kate said in a deadpan voice. After all, she was not there as Batwoman either.  
"Let's go for a walk," said Kara, turning around and taking her purse. "The first step of a journalist is to find the right people."  
"That's funny, it's the first step of a detective too." replied Kate touching her wet hair.  
Kara fixed her gaze on a drop of water on Kate's neck. "I thought you were a soldier."  
"I'm multitasking."

Kara took a sip from her teacup, hearing the Lockwoods having lunch a few tables behind her with his family. Kate was wearing small dark glasses, chewing on a piece of bread, barely moving her teeth. "They're talking about normal things," Kara said. "The child has problems at school."  
Kate nodded silently.  
"How long have you been after Tossier?" Kara asked abruptly, taking her by surprise. However, Kate did not show it. "A couple of years."  
"How many?" Kara asked raising her eyebrow.  
"From the beginning, I guess, I could never catch him, but he won't escape again," Kate replied. "I'll put him in jail."  
Kara nodded her head wanting to ask more but she could tell now wasn’t the time or place. Instead she let herself look at Kate with a smile trying to not lose focus how she’s wearing her clothes and looks so good.  
“You need to not be so tensed Kate.”  
“I’m no-“  
“Yes you are so just relax we are only here to see if Lockwood will say anything about Tossier.” Kara cut her off while adjusting her glasses.  
Kate barely lifted the corner of her mouth but Kara saw it and smiled at the her making her shake her head.  
“I’m sure you and Alex would get along perfectly, just maybe not too perfectly.”  
Kate raised an eyebrow while taking a sip from her drink looking over at the blonde. Kara mentally cursed herself for saying that while fiddling with her hands in her lap.  
“For the most part Lockwood is just being a normal person. Saying how some people aren’t doing their jobs and trying to give his kid advice without loosing his temper.”  
“Yeah that’s what I’m getting from looking at him.”  
Kara nodded eating a bit cause she needs a lot of food but also tries to act somewhat normal. 

After twenty minutes, Lockwood's wife and son went out of the restaurant and the man was left alone. Kate rubbed her neck with dissimulation.  
Lockwood took his phone out. Kara paid attention.  
"He's talking to him," Kara said.  
Kate's face changed with a grimace of disgust, her pupils shrinking. "What is he saying?"  
"They're going to meet at the dock."  
"We have to go."  
"I know where they're going to meet, we'll go first and set up microphones, and we'll have evidence for both Tossier and Lockwood."  
Kate nodded and they both stood up, leaving the restaurant.  
Outside the restaurant, Kara approached Kate and took her gently by the waist.  
"Wow, buy me a drink first," Kate said.  
"Sorry, I've to use my super speed to get there before them."  
"Is it safe for humans?"  
"So far nobody has died."  
"That doesn't sound very convincing."  
"You'll be fine, trust me."  
Kate takes a breath and swallows hard before wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck being pulled gently closer by the blonde. Almost in a blink of an eye kara gets them to the docks with a small smile.  
“See no harm done to you.” She said gently looking slightly down at the woman before releasing her hands and takes a step back.  
“Still amazing me as always.”  
“I’m pretty super at surprising people.”  
Kate lets out a small laugh before they both take different sides of the docks working on setting out the microphones making sure to hide them out of sight.  
Kara moved to Kate’s side as she was placing the last microphone in its hiding spot.  
“We may have to come back tomorrow.”  
Kate jumps slightly hearing her voice and turns around trying to glare at the woman.  
Kara smiles and gently moves a lock of Kate’s crimson hair away from her face letting her hand linger a second.  
Kate smirks before slipping past her and starts walking. Kara caught up to her with a furrowed look on her face. “You have that look on your face.”  
“What look?”  
“You get this look when you go all Batwoman without your suit, it’s actually kinda a good look ok you.”  
Kate looked at the her watching her body language. Smiling and looking back ahead as she knows Kara’s flustered like the first time they talked alone. "You don't have to worry," Kate said, smiling slightly. "I'm thinking clearly. I'm a soldier, after all, to do this job you have to learn to separate your personal feelings."  
"What did that man do to you?" Kara asked softly.  
Kate knew that sooner or later she would ask. Kara was, after all, a very smart woman. Kate remained silent for many seconds, wondering if she should say it or not. "He killed my mother."  
"Oh Rao, Kate, that's horrible." Kara let herself stop them both and looked at Kate. Knowing some more about her past and how she said it with so much hatred. “You will tell me all of the story but for right now let’s just see what Tossier and Blackwood are gonna talk about or do. Okay?”  
Kate stays silent but nods barely noticeable.  
Kara smiles letting her go and watches her keep walking for a minute. “You know we can just go back to my place and try to relax because who knows how long this will take.” Before Kate could even agree kara pulled her into her strong body and gets them to her apartment quickly.  
Once inside she lets go of Kate who is smiling and shaking her head.  
“Could’ve give a girl a warning when you do that.”  
“I know I just couldn’t help it.”  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Kate said while watching kara lean against the island looking down at the floor biting her lip.  
“Oh uh...you know just it’s you.”  
Kate moved in front of the her. “And what about me?”  
Kara looks at her holding a breath she didn’t realize she was holding before she let it out.

Kara smiled, but instead of answering, she took two steps forward and placed a small kiss on the tip of her lips.  
It lasted less than a second, before ending when Kate took a step back.  
"Sorry," Kara apologized. "I guess it's not a good time, I hope I haven't misinterpreted the signs."  
"You didn't," Batwoman replied. "And trust me, if it were any other day, I'd be climbing at you like a tree right now, but until I catch Tossier, I can't think of anything else, when that man is in prison, take me out on a date."  
"Noted," Kara smiled too.

Kara and Kate returned to the dock at night to pick up the microphones. The information was there, irrefutable evidence that Agent Liberty had hired the services of the terrorist to prepare a special bomb that only affected the aliens.  
With the surprise factor and Kara's powers, it was easy to catch Tossier. However, Agent Liberty managed to escape through the sewers, which were made of lead and therefore were the only hiding place against Kara. Kara was frustrated, but at least with the information that man could already be accused of terrorism and persecuted as a criminal more. Kara was with Kate when the police took Tossier, holding her hand and squeezing her gently.  
"I really admire that you did not try to get revenge," Kara said softly. "You need to be very strong to renounce revenge."  
"I do not kill for revenge." replied Kate.  
“But you do kill if that’s the only option?” Kara asked looking at her letting her thumb rub across the back of Kate’s.  
“I try not to kill but yes if that’s the only option I will. You’ve never killed anyone I don’t think.”  
“No not killed up beaten up badly and knocked unconscious yes.” Kara replied with a small smile. She moved to stand in front of the other woman. “We caught your guy but let’s take a break and relax. I already know it’ll be a while before Blackwood will slip up.”  
Kate looked up at her and gave a brief nod.  
“How about this time we walk? That’ll help.”  
Kara smiles and moves to her side pulling the other closer and squeezing her hand as they start walking away from the docks.  
Kate let Kara lead her around the town showing her some of her favorite spots. Smiling as she watched how Kara lit up like the sun as she talked about certain things and history of the town.  
“-and that’s how I became Supergirl. What do you think?”  
“I think you’re adorable when you talk of things that make you happy.”  
Kara looked at her like deer in headlights and averted her eyes to the ground smiling flustered. It never was that hard for Kara to get flustered especially by another woman. Slowly, leaning forward, Kara reconnected her lips with Kate's. The shortest redhead received the kiss with enthusiasm, enjoying her first moment of peace in a long time and letting her brain turn off with the heat of Kara's body. She didn't know what this was, or how much it was going to last. She wanted this, and she was sure it was going to be beautiful.


End file.
